


Reynolds vs Reynolds

by dollyharlow (gwenstacey)



Series: Dolly & Martha [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Court Case, Divorce, Dolly Harlow Fics, F/M, Law, Modern AU, The Reynolds Phamplet, Versus, burn - Freeform, judge - Freeform, reynolds - Freeform, say no to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenstacey/pseuds/dollyharlow
Summary: Aaron Burr represents Maria Reynolds at court against one of America's notorious lawyers, Mr Norton.





	1. First Day

Judge: It is 13:17 on February 27. The Reynolds vs Reynolds divorce case has made its way to court for the custody of six year old, Susan Alexandria Reynolds. Mr Burr, start us off please.

Burr: Of course, your honor. Ms Lewis had said to me before time and time again that the embezzled funds had nothing to do with her. It, however, has something to do with Mr James Reynolds, the defendant. Have you noticed how silent Mr Reynolds got when asked about how he gained the money that he suddenly gotten?

Norton: That is observed! I object!

Judge: Objection sustained! Mr Burr, you me proceed.

Burr: Thank you, your honor. As I was saying, Mr Reynolds track records with the law hasn't been the best. He was arrested time and time again. And all of these track records point towards money, thousands and thousands of dollars when my client and I both know that he only earns minimum wage by the hour. Now, I've asked several of his co-workers including Mr Jacob Clingman and most of these people told me that Mr James Reynolds has been coming to work drunk. His floor manager even told me that she found Mr Reynolds’s behavior unacceptable.

Judge: That's enough, Mr Burr. It's time for Mr Reynolds’s defense lawyer to state his case.

Norton: Thank you, your honor. May I direct everyone’s eyes to this CCTV footage of Ms Lewis and Mr Alexander Hamilton from July 16 of last year at a hotel’s hot tub together.

Footage: Hilton Hotel’s Pool Room; July 16, 2:40PM

Alexander took a deep breath and lightly stroked her hair. Maria was under water for about thirty seconds, trying to please Alexander as she worked her way up his body for approximately an hour. Out of breath, Maria stood up and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going, Maria?” He asked her. “We're not done yet.”

Maria sighed. She didn't want for her affair with Alexander to go as long as it’s been going. It was an affair that was supposed to last until she had enough money to raise Susan. Susan was very important to Maria. Always.

Maria turned around and flashed Alexander a light smile on her face. “I'm not going anywhere.” She said with a slight shake in her voice as she tried to keep her tears from dropping down her face. “I'm just need some air.” Maria’s eyes left Alexander’s for a bit as she took a glance at the Indian burns on her left arm from the night before.

“Come back in the pool.” Alexander gestured to Maria as he kept his eyes on her torso. “Come on.” He said as he made his way towards her in the pool. His eyes had dark circles around it. The night before, he stayed up late trying to finish up an essay that he wanted to present in the debate room the following week.

Alexander reached a hand out towards her. Maria softly sighed and slowly took his hands as she walked towards him. He pulled her towards him and started to kiss her neck.

Norton: There! See his hands. She put it there. She did that! Why might you ask? Well, that's because my client told me that she's one of those whores who sleeps with random guys for money.

Maria: That's a lie! That's a lie!

Burr: Maria! Sit down.

Maria: No! I'm not going to give up without a fight. Him. That's all he does. He lies and manipulates people to getting into things that they shouldn't be doing. Mr Burr, he did that! He destroyed the lives of others who gets in his way of money. That's James!

James: That's not me at all. She’s a liar and a cheat!

Maria: That’s not true! That’s not true!

Judge: Mr Burr! Mr Norton! Please, control your clients. 

Burr: Maria! Please, sit down.

Maria: Fine. I’ll sit down, but he should learn that he couldn’t lie about things in the house of honesty, Mr Burr.

Burr: I’ll see what I can do.

Maria: Please, find something, Mr Burr. Find something that will help us win this case. He is unfit to raise a child, especially my Susan. Susan means the world to me and you know that. Do you have a daughter, Mr Burr? A son? A kid of your own?

Burr: I have a daughter of my own. Theodosia. She has her mother’s name.

Maria: So, you know how I feel about Susan.

Burr: I do, Maria. I really do.

Norton: Sympathy never wins, Burr. You can never prevail from this case.

Burr: At least, I put myself before others, Norton. And you know that!

Norton: Still willing to wait for it?

Burr: Of course!

Norton: May I call upon a witness to the stand?

Judge: Request granted.

Norton: Miss Angelica Schuyler.

Judge: Read her, her rights, Mr Norton.

Norton: Do you swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?

Angelica: I do.

Norton: State your name and your case.

Angelica: Angelica Schuyler. And I'm here in the defense of James Reynolds.

Norton: Miss Schuyler. Do you feel that Ms Lewis’s behavior was unsuitable for a woman with a child of her own?

Angelica: Yes, I do. And I only hope that she realizes how much damage she's done to Alexander and Eliza ever pushing forward with their marriage. And I know how forgiving Eliza can be, but I will never let her forgive a slut. And a whore like her.

Burr: May I take over for a bit, your honor?

Norton: Sustained!

Judge: I'll allow it.

Burr: Forgive me for being crude but isn't Maria just a personal assistant for the Hamiltons. Isn't she there just to help out?

Angelica: I suppose.

Burr: You suppose?

Angelica: Yes, I do!

Burr: Alright. Do you like children, Ms Schuyler?

Angelica: Yes. In fact, my sister owns a foster care home, right here in New York. It's for children who grew up with no family or children whose families can't afford to raise them.

Burr: Of course. Now, look at the footage and tell me what you see and what you hear. And tell me how my client is feeling at that time.

Footage: Hilton Hotel’s Pool Room; July 16, 4:15PM

The entire room could hear a slight panic in Maria’s breathing as it echoed from the hot tub. Alexander was on top of her, interlocking himself in between her legs as he gently layed her down in an uncomfortable position. He pushed himself inside of her.

“Stop.” She cried. “Please, stop!”

Maria looked towards the door and saw James standing behind the glass door with his arms folded. “Do it for the money!” He mouthed to her. “We need the money.”

Angelica: She's… uh… She wasn't enjoying herself.

Burr: And do you know why?

Angelica: No, I don't.

Burr: Why don't you know? Is there a reason why you don't know, Ms Schuyler?

Angelica: As a woman, I pity Maria. I really do. I have a feeling that something was going on between her and Alexander, but I don't know the entire details. I just know what I know. And that's all. That's all that I know so far.

Burr: That would be all.

Judge: Meeting adjured! We will proceed with the Reynolds vs Reynolds case tomorrow. Court dismissed.


	2. Start of a New Day

Maria Reynolds was an hour early for court. She headed inside the courtroom. As she walked down the pathway towards the front of the court, she noticed Aaron Burr early with his briefcase on top of the table. Maria sat down beside him and placed her bag on the floor beside her. She turned her head to face him. “How long will this court case take?” She asked him. “I need to know, Mr Burr.”

Burr glanced behind him. “That all depends on how I can win this case for you.” He told her as he placed his stack of papers on top of the table. He quickly closed his briefcase and placed it on the ground. “And it’s not that easy to win a case against the infamous Robert Norton.”

“He’s all that...” She exclaimed as she slucked her back into the chair.

“Pardon?” He asked her as he sat down.

“If he’s so famous in the courtroom, why didn't he choose to defend that actress who keeps on telling people that her boyfriend wasn't to blame for all of her scars.” Maria said.

Aaron Burr sighed and gestured for her to sit upright on her chair. “That's a great inference, Maria.” He told her as he pulled out his phone to look up his competition’s previous court case that was done about two months prior. Burr scanned through the website that he was on. “It says here that Bonnie Parker and her boyfriend has been arrested for multiple crimes, but they were never locked behind bars or thrown in jail for more than six months each.”

Maria leaned towards Burr’s phone. “Who’s the blonde?” She asked him.

“She's Robert’s daughter.” He replied as he read the caption below the photo that Maria pointed to. “She's sixteen years old and a friend of Martha’s.”

“My niece?” Maria said, quietly gasping. “I've been told that she's a sweet kid. How can she run with the wrong group of people?”

“Well…” He replied, softly sighing. “There's might be something more with Robert’s previous case that we were told. I'll hand our notes over to John Adams. He’ll know what to do.”

“Whatever happened to George Washington?” Maria couldn't help but ask him.

“George left the law firm to John and now he’s our boss.” He told her as he placed his phone back into his pocket. “And they sent me here to help defend your cause in this case. However, all of them has no faith in you because they all think that you slept with Alexander last year, including John Adams.”

Maria sighed, audibly. “You saw the tape, Mr Burr. I didn't sleep with Alexander. I was forced to.” She protested.

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” Burr replied.

She gave him a soft smile upon her lips. “What if we don’t stand a chance against him? What if he wins the entire case? What if I don’t get to see my daughter again?” She asked him. “I told you this time and time again, Mr Burr. We have to win this for my daughter.”

“I know and once we’re all inside the courtroom. I’ll let bring out a piece of evidence that people hasn’t seen in court yet.” He told her. “It might win us the case, if not. I’m sure that I can figure out something, Maria.”


End file.
